


Killing The Monster Inside

by FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE/pseuds/FANDOMS_UNITED_AS_ONE
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was the boy who ran with wolves. After an accident in the woods that lead to a half severed body and his best friend, Scott McCall, being turned into a werewolf his life changes forever.Many moments, opportunity's and mishaps had happened which he had helped defeat some of the evil supernatural beings that came to Beacon Hills.But how, HOW, do you defeat a monster with your best friends face on it?Stiles mind and body has been overtook by the Nogitsune and the pack has no idea how to defeat it.Will Stiles be saved or has the monster inside won forever?*This takes place during Season 3B but has a deviated from the plot a bit. Erica, Boyde and Jackson are all in the pack (alive) and the timeline has been changed. The plot is still basically the same however.*





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction. As I update this, it will be an unpublished work on Wattpad as well. Yes, it deviates from the plot but it has the same idea and outline as the TV show's plot.

"Dad! I'm going out to see Scott and the rest of the pack!" I yelled.  
"Sure son. I'm going to the station later anyways so I will be home late," He says as he comes down the stairs. He gave me a smile as he shrugged on his sheriff's coat.  
"Don't you even think about eating any junk whilst there. I'll know like always if you do!"  
I wave him bye then left the house. Grabbing my keys out of my pocket I feel tired but I just couldn't sleep at all.  
I got into my jeep and started it whilst thinking about my recent visit to the hospital. I'd been told that I have the same condition, same symptoms, as my mom had.  
Tomorrow I had to go visit Lydia in the hospital, she was in shock still from everything that had happened with the Darach. I loved Lydia but I was still, for the most part, invisible and nonexistent to her.  
I soon found myself at the loft. This is where Scott and Derek and the rest of the pack hung out.  
I braced myself. They'd know immediately if something was wrong because of my heartbeat so I needed to calm myself down. Just... Calm.  
After five minutes of breathing exercises, I got out the jeep and walked up and into the loft.  
"Sour-wolf! Hey!" I said, but with less enthusiasm than I normally would have. Nobody noticed though. No-one ever did anymore. I was just Stiles Stilinski, the human who was good for nothing except research. Even Scott, my best friend, never hung around me anymore. It's like I'm just a nobody again.  
"Whatever Stiles. Why are you here? This is a pack meeting," Derek just replied back with a growl. Ah, pack. Something I am so obviously not. I'm just being pushed away yet again. It stung, sure, but I knew I couldn't let it bother me.  
"Well I'm Scott's best friend and so obviously I'm here." I roll my eyes, trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't let on how much it hurts every time they didn't allow me to join pack activities. I'd done a whole bunch of research on werewolfs and their connections to humans and I knew a pack couldn't survive without at least one human in their pack. I guess I was hoping to be that human.  
"Stiles, how did you even know about the meeting?" Jackson asked, glaring at me and venom lacing his words. Venom, get it? 'Cos he was a Kanima and all.... No? Right.  
"I told him. Derek, you know my conditions. If I'm to be in this pack, Stiles is to be in the pack," Scott, mercifully, stood up for me. I shot him an appreciative, but small, grin. He didn't notice. The smile slipped off my face and I notice Erica smirk a little from her place beside Boyde.  
Derek just sighed deeply.  
"Fine. Well, as I was saying before being oh so rudely interrupted-" Cue glare directed at me, "- The Darach seems to have gone completely and the Nemeton has been rendered useless."  
Derek continued to ramble and I zoned out. As I did, I realise the room had gone silent. I looked up from the spot at my feet I'd been staring at dejectedly to find the room completely empty and utterly silent. It was almost eerie.  
"Uh, guys? Is this your idea of a funny joke? I'm telling you, it's not as funny as you think!" My voice raised ever so slightly. Nothing happened except for a faint shadow moving out the corner of my eye.  
"Stilesss," A voice echoed, hissing my name, "Stilesss. What is it? Everyone has it but no-one can lose it, what is it?" The riddle echoed round the room and I tried to cover my ears but it was if it was inside my mind. I started to panic, shaking crying until I found myself in a full blown panic attack, lying on the floor in the loft.  
Just as I entered my panic attack, I felt a hand on me, followed by a worried voice, "Stiles? Stiles! You're okay. Hey bud, calm down for me yeah?" I opened my eyes and found myself staring into my best friends face, my breathing still erratic, "Listen to my voice. Listen to me, you need to calm down. Stiles, can you calm down and control your breathing. In, 2-3, out, 2-3 remember?" He asked me. Slowly, I nodded following his breathing. A hand had found itself onto his chest and I followed his breathing and not the exercise. After a few minutes, I was calm enough to talk.  
Before I could utter a word, a nasty voice said, "The guy can't even cope with nothing wrong. What use is he to the pack?" Isaac Lahey. Of course. Scott sent a glare to him but I could see that he secretly agreed.  
Shaking, I stood up. I felt cold and detached, "I'm sorry. I'll leave. Scott, stay in this pack. Don't blow it all away for me."  
I then trudged down the stairs and away from the pack. I could still hear their laughter as I left the room even though I'm now in my jeep. Just as I started to drive, the years I'd been trying to hold back flowed down my face. I couldn't even be bothered to wipe them away.  
They were wrong. The Nemeton was alive. I just knew it. How I didn't know. But I was alone. Again...


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits his moms grave and Scott overhears everything.

I didn't know I had stopped my jeep, my oh-so-precious jeep, until I found myself staring out the window, still and unfazed. I had driven to the cemetery. I knew my subconscious mind wanted me to visit her. To visit mom.  
Almost without thinking, I let my hands open and close the car door and my feet drag me to her grave. I sat down with a quiet 'thud' and let out a sigh of annoyance.  
"Uh hi mom. It's not your birthday, or mine or even dads. I'm not here for some special anniversary or event. I'm here because... Because... Mom why am I not good enough?" I let the pretence fall and eyes brimmed up with tears. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to lie to her anyways, "The pack, they just don't like me. I know that I can be a little bit annoying at times but the way they've been speaking to me lately is just making me feel worse, mom. Pack... I'm not even pack. What did I do to deserve all this heartache mom?"  
I didn't try to stop the tears streaming down my face or bother to wipe my nose which felt runny.  
I sat at mom's grave until nightfall, until my father rang to ask where I was because he was worried. I lied. I lied to my dad. I told him I was fine, that I had been caught up hanging around with Scott and the pack and the worse part about it all was that he believed me. He believed the lies coming out the stupid, damned mouth of mine.  
Half an hour after the phone call I left mom. Told her I'd be beck soon. Told her I loved her. I like to think that she would give me a kiss and tell me that she loved me too and that we would talk soon. I like to think that.  
I slowly trudged back to my car and what waited me was definitely not what I was expecting. Scott was standing there with a look of guilt and shame written all over him.  
"Dude, I am so sorry. If I knew that was how you felt-" He started to ramble once he heard me approaching. I held up a hand.  
"I don't want to hear it Scott. I'm fine. Go snog Allison or whatever it is you do when you blow me off," There was no point in lying to him about what he had heard. Stupid, moronic werewolf hearing. Although I would never let it show, I was also really annoyed by the fact that he had eavesdropped on my personal discussion with my mom. He was supposed to respect that, he was supposed to respect the boundaries we had.  
"Stiles..." He sighed. Before I could snap at him further, he turned away and left. I shook my head in frustration. I HATE THIS. I hate how the pack treated me, I hate how Scott is so different now and I hated myself for allowing it all to happen and allowing them to walk all over me. I was so done!  
I grabbed my keys from my pocket, basically growling in anger, and started my car. I reached home in record time.  
"Son, you okay?" My dad asked when I walked in.  
"I'm fine. Minor argument with Scott," Well it was a half truth. I guess.  
He just shook his head at me, kissed my forehead and told me goodnight. After getting changed, I fell into my bed and quickly got to sleep, even if it was eventful, full of images of a man telling riddles whilst bandaged up in gauze.


End file.
